


The Fall by the Trapeze

by Generouslyinnercheesecake



Series: Commish [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Character Study, Commish, Compromise, Depression, Dick Grayson Feels, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Intense Sex, Kinda, Love Triangle, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Rescue Mission, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Some Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Character Death, The League of Assassins (DCU), Top Wally West, i need jesus, this is the filthiest thing ive ever written, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generouslyinnercheesecake/pseuds/Generouslyinnercheesecake
Summary: Dick Grayson never knew who his soulmate was until Talia al Ghul slapped it in his face.Requested by @homeorealtionsof1960sbmanand-blog on Tumblr!
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock/Wally West (mentioned), Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Commish [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855459
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m back with another commission! Before we begin, however, I want to thank @homeorealtionsof1960sbmanand-blog on Tumblr for this request! I really appreciate it, so please go check them out if you can. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! See y’all at the bottom! <3333

Dick’s parents were dead. They were dead on the dirt of the circus floor, bones shattered and hearts stopped. Everyone saw it—there was no denying it.

Time felt non-existent. The world around him was moving too quickly and too slowly. Bruce came into his life, helped him become Robin, and suddenly time seemed to shift. The nights were longer, days shorter, the good people better, and the bad ones worse. Robin felt like a way to commemorate his family, specifically his mother. It was a way to bring her legacy to a new aspect of his life, even in death.

He met the Young Justice team. They knew him as Robin, the mischievous, sometimes annoying hero that was willing to do anything for his friends. Wally West knew him as the scared little boy from the circus. He knew him as Richard Grayson, the boy with too bright eyes that had burned out when he saw his parent’s dead bodies lying before him. He knew Richard Grayson as the boy who could never tell time, because it was always too slow or too fast.

Wally could empathize with that. Being Kid Flash, time was always screwed up in his head. That was simply part of being a speedster.

“Rob!” Wally yelled across the cave. Dick’s soul mark was screaming in agony. 

Dick turned around, a tame smile slapped lazily on his tired face. “Yeah, KF?”

The other young man ran up to him. “You okay?” He whispered, concerned. Dick bit his lip, then silently shook his head. Wally’s brows furrowed. “Are you...sure? You can always talk to me, ya’ know?”

Dick nodded, then left to his room in the cave. He could hear Wally call out to him, but ignored it.

He and Bruce had gotten in another destructive fight last night. Dick was slowly losing his mind and patience taking care of the Young Justice team, managing relationships, and working under Bruce’s firm grip. The joy he had previously received when working as Robin was completely diminished, instead replaced by anger and hurt. His mother’s legacy had rotted. 

Dick couldn’t be surprised though. He and Bruce had always had some difference in belief. Bruce believed he should always have his head in the game, one hundred percent of the time, despite his own busy schedule. However, the younger man insisted he couldn’t handle such a busy day. The days were dragging Dick along by his knuckles. He was driving his friends further and further away.

Dick thought Bruce actually meant it when he fired him this time.

Which meant one thing: becoming someone he could love. Someone everyone could love. No one Batman could be disappointed in. No one his friends would run away from.

He would become a legend.

* * *

Three years passed in a blur. His life had become chaotic yet at the same time a sort of peaceful. Jason Todd was introduced as Robin, then left in a blink of the eye.

Dick had been absolutely devastated when he returned from a mission in space to a new grave.

He had ignored Bruce for weeks—he still was. He couldn’t dare see his face, filled with the same guilt for helping murder his son. For letting him become someone who represented Dick’s deceased mother, someone who Jason didn’t even know. He helped his son walk into a trap. He helped his son kill himself for someone who didn’t love him.

Maybe it was partially Dick’s fault for allowing Jason to take the suit. He should’ve done something, anything.

Dick blinked back into existence, suddenly noticing the world around him spinning and whirling. It was chaotic and beautiful, the way the three speedsters were able to provide such energy through their bodies. It was a complete blur of the three, though Dick could see the faint outline of Wally running and running and running.

Dick had to believe they would make it out alive. He had to believe, because Jason would’ve believed. Wally believed.

Later, when they had to tell Artemis that her ex-boyfriend was dead, Dick couldn’t find it within himself to believe anymore.

* * *

Dick was never able to find his soulmate. There was a small portrait on his inner arm of two people on a trapeze, one zipping through the air and the other with their arms tucked into themselves. Dick hadn’t noticed until two years ago that the portrait was slowly becoming colored the more time had passed. It was black and white as a child, but became vivid as an adult. Dick was never able to figure out why. It was only now that he could see some of the color fading to a dull black and white again.

Artemis slowly began learning to grow without her boyfriend by her side. She usually had one day a month where she would visit Dick and they would cry about losing Wally. It was a way to cope with their losses. They understood each other the way the others didn’t. They needed each other to make it through the grief of losing a person they had loved. This was one of those days, when they were able to grieve freely.

“He used to this thing,” Artemis spoke after taking a long sip of her red wine, “where he would find something while we went shopping for clothes or whatever. I would never get to buy it because we were always broke. Cause. _Ya’ know, college._ Then he would ask everyday until I just gave in and got it for him.” She finished the glass of her wine with a wide gulp. “He was always so happy when I got it for him.” She paused, then snorted drunkenly. “And it was always somethin’ fuckin’ stupid, like something he had seen on a TV commercial.”

Dick gulped down the rest of his beer, then huffed out a laugh. “Sounds like him...” he commented, staring into his almost-empty bottle. Drinking was a good way to numb the pain in his arm, to forget about the person he could learn to love having never meeting him. It was daunting and sometimes annoying knowing the connection he shared with someone would always be there, yet he would likely never meet them.

After a minute of silence, he reached for the TV remote. “Anything specific?” He asked as he logged onto Netflix.

Artemis hummed drunkenly. “Unsolved mysteries,” she replied. “Let’s see how many of them you can solve in the first five minutes, Bird Brain.”

Dick felt himself smile. He knew it was probably a loopy one, but couldn’t care less. He could be himself with Artemis.

The show drowned out his own thoughts in a way. He didn’t have to think of the red of Wally’s hair. He didn’t have to think of the small gestures of kindness he had always provided Dick with. The small forms of affection—a pat on the back or loving hug. He didn’t wanna think of how attractive the speedster was, or how he wished he were Artemis on several occasions.

Wally deserved Artemis, not Dick.

Artemis broke him out of his thoughts. “How’s Tim?” She asked. They had only met a few times but Artemis was willing to get along with Dick’s family. Well, besides Bruce. There had always been some contention between them.

Dick shrugged as he chewed the inside of his lip. “He’s okay,” he finally responded. Artemis tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “He’s a lil...busy. With cases,” Dick continued.

The last time he had seen Tim, he had been up for three days straight. No sleep. It was horrifying to Dick. No man should endure that, let alone a fifteen-year-old. Tim had already proved enough to both he and Bruce. Dick didn’t know what to do to prove that to Tim.

Artemis nodded, then went back to the kitchen to fill her glass again. She stumbled back to the couch, where Dick was pretending to watch the show, then bit her lip nervously.

Dick knew what that usually meant. “New mission?”

Artemis‘ lip was released. “You know me so well,” she joked.

Dick’s smile was soft. “Your sister?” He asked.

She sucked her teeth at the mention of Cheshire. “Not _really_ ,” she dragged out. “But it’s with the League.”

Dick rose a single eyebrow, instincts suddenly turned to the max. He didn’t feel drunk anymore, with his absolute understanding of the world around him. He could hear the faint whirring of the air condition, see the bright light spilling from the kitchen. Everything suddenly felt as though it were in HD.

“Jason-“

Jason had returned from the dead a little over a year ago. His sudden resurrection had been shocking, but Dick had attempted to welcome him with open arms. When Jason had hurt Tim and most of his family, Dick wanted to flee. Wanted to get away and never return. He was so, so tired. He just wanted his old brother, the one who wasn’t so filled with hate, to come back home to his family. The people who truly loved him.

Artemis interrupted him. “Jason has his own issues.” Dick’s brows furrowed. If he could contact the league and find where Jason was, maybe he could help rehabilitate him again. Make him better—back to his old self before the pit. Artemis continued, ignoring the resistance on Dick’s face, “I gotta tip they were planning a terrorist attack in Spain.”

Dick’s eyes turned suspicious. “So you _are_ in contact with Cheshire,” he accused.

Artemis rubbed her face tiredly. “She came over,” she began. Dick groaned, flopping dramatically on the back of the couch. “She was freaking out! Said Jason was on the run from the League and in Spain. They’re gonna target him.”

Dick’s head rose. He blinked quickly, then nodded once. “How about...” he looked back at the television screen, “we talk about this when we’re not drunk?”

Artemis didn’t answer, but simply took another sip of the wine. After a couple minutes of silence, she placed her glass on the coffee table and got up. “I’ll go brush my teeth,” she told him. “There better be enough blankets to sleep with when I get back!” Artemis warned.

A bark of laughter came from Dick, then he got up himself to get some spare blankets.

* * *

The morning light spilt in between the curtains of Dick’s bedroom. He groaned and tried to cover his face, but it was no use: he was already awake. He sluggishly lifted himself out of bed and showered with what little energy he had left.

Artemis was in the kitchen eating from a yogurt cup when he left his bedroom. She had changed into some new clothes and her hair was wet, Dick guessed she had taken a shower.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and found the creamer in the fridge. It was only after he had taken a small sip of the hot beverage that he spoke up. “Why is the league targeting Jay?”

Artemis sighed and rubbed her face. She looked plenty awake, so it wasn’t because she was tired. She suddenly laughed to herself, and Dick gave her an expectant look. She said, “Jason hasn’t really been known for obeying what people tell him to do.”

_Jason directly disobeyed league orders, and now they were out to get him._

“Fuck.”

Artemis’ shoulders sagged. “Yeah. He’s pretty fucked unless we help him.”

Dick gestured around lamely. “And Spain, or whatever. From terrorism,” he teased. Artemis let a chuckle escape her mouth. Just another Sunday.

With this talk about Jason, new memories were bound to rise to the surface. Dick thought of how he could’ve saved him. How he could’ve helped him when he came back, guns blazing and eyes filled with vengeance.

At those times he thought of the people he had lost. His parents, Jason, Wally. It sometimes felt like he was cursed.

_Wally_.

“Did Wally ever meet his soulmate?” Dick asked suddenly.

Artemis’ hands began to shake, just the slightest tremors a normal person would’ve never been able to see. She opened her mouth, closed it, then finally responded, “He _said_ he didn’t.”

“Did he-“

“Next. Month, Dick,” she bit out. Her tone turned soft, suddenly. “Not now. Please,” Artemis added. 

Dick nodded. “Right. Sorry,” he mumbled. Soulmates were a sort of private thing between the destined lovers. Few people had actually met their soulmate, Artemis not included, and when they did it was unlikely that they actually notice.

Most of the time, there was slight changed to their mark, but nothing otherwise. They may simply think they connect with someone on a more personal level than with other people. Most had actually ended up as friends rather than lovers, simply because of the strong emotional connection they had.

Artemis bit her lip, then continued, “Jason was last seen traveling to Morocco and has been heading north. That’s why the league’s planning to bomb Spain.”

“Does Cheshire know what went down to cause all this?” Dick questioned.

“ _Apparently_ ,” Artemis emphasized, “Jason disobeyed orders to capture someone. That someone, she didn’t know.”

Dick let out a long breath. “I’m guessing this person is safe now?”

“I have no clue. I don’t even know where he was supposed to go when given the order,” Artemis replied.

Dick hesitated. “Maybe...” he dragged out. He looked directly into Artemis’ grey eyes, and she immediately knew of his train of thought. He provided her with a nervous smile.

“No,” she affirmed. “We are not visiting my fucking sister!”

“Please!”

“Nope! No! She gave the info. That’s it. I’m not putting Lian at risk,” Artemis decided stubbornly. Dick shrank when she used Lian for her argument. He couldn’t go against protecting a one-year-old.

Dick growled under his breath, and Artemis smirked when she realized she won the argument. “So what do we do?” Dick asked.

Artemis licked the tip of the spoon. “We go to Spain and find Jaybird,” she answered, as though it were obvious.

Dick’s brain seemed to stall. “We-“ he was silent, then: “What!?”

“C’mon, Dick,” she teased, “you were the one on the team that used to come up with crazy ideas like this. Do you really think this is so out of this world?”

Dick paused, ready to refute it, but knew he couldn’t. It was a full minute of Dick replanning his entire schedule before he muttered out, “Fine. We’ll go to Spain.”

Artemis gave him a victorious smile. “I’ve never been. I’m kinda excited! Maybe I could meet a cute Spanish girl.”

“Arty, stay whelmed. We’re literally saving my brother from getting assassinated.”

Artemis’ laughter could be heard throughout the whole penthouse.

* * *

Clearing his schedule meant asking Bruce to patrol Bludhaven a few times and making sure he had vacation time from the police department. They allowed it, thankfully, and before he knew it he was packing.

His Nightwing suit was made to be carried anywhere, but the Kevlar made up almost half his suitcase. He figured he would pack a suitcase specifically for hero gear, and another for personal gear.

He remembered Wally’s suit being genuinely easy to carry around. What with it being stuffed inside a fucking ring. Wally actually would’ve just been able to run them to Spain and back with no issues. The older man would tell stories about how he traveled to Ireland one day, then to Romania another. Dick remembers a time when he had brought jewelry back from Romania that he said had reminded him of Robin. Dick still had it to this day.

He suddenly heard a hard knock on his front door, then someone shoving their way in. Dick snorted. Artemis was never one to wait. She thought, of course, but did so in little time and acted in no hesitation.

“You almost ready, Dick!?” He heard her yell.

He was zipping up his second suitcase when he called back, “Be right out!”

When he came into his living room, two suitcases rolling behind him, he almost gaped at the lack of things Artemis had. “Where’s your stuff?” He asked.

Artemis held up the duffle bag. “This is it,” she responded.

Dick blinked once, then shook his head. “We’re gonna be there for almost a week,” he explained, as though she didn’t already know.

She snorted. “I know, circus boy,” she commented. “But some of us didn’t grow up with a paranoid bat that needed to be prepared for every possible scenario, disguised as a rich himbo.”

Dick snorted, then rolled his eyes fondly. “Whatever...” He couldn’t argue with that.

* * *

Remind Dick to thank Bruce one more time, because he absolutely hated flying in public spaces. They were taking Bruce’s personal plane that had an auto-pilot setting.

Artemis was polishing the tip of her arrows and Dick was reading news on his phone. It was mostly uneventful, about some celebrity couple of three years breaking up. Dick was always attracted to those articles because of the simplicity of the issue. Many people, specifically fans of the celebrity, thought of it as a disaster, but to Dick it was calming. Mostly because those were issues he wish he had. He wished he had issues with being cheated on, rather than the people closest to you dying.

Also, it was a good way of distraction.

And yeah, maybe he has binge-watched _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_ a few times, but it wasn’t a big deal!

Dick turned his eyes to the ETA. “We got about twenty minutes, Arty,” he informed her.

The woman nodded and placed the arrow into its quiver.

“Where’s our first destination?” She asked.

“Merida, then Madrid, then Barcelona if we need to travel that far,” he replied. She nodded.

“I’ll put my stuff away then buckle up,” Artemis said.

Dick hummed. “‘Kay.”

* * *

They were able to track Jason through enough CVT and witnesses. He had moved from Merida to Ciudad Real, then began moving North to Madrid.

Nightwing was currently chasing the cause of this whole mission, who was refusing to come with him.

“Jason!” Dick yelled at him, face red from exertion. Red Hood still didn’t stop when he gave his brother the middle finger. “Oh come on, Jay!”

Artemis laughed breathlessly beside him. She was reaching for another arrow when she suggested, “Surround him?”

Dick nodded. Artemis shot a single arrow near Jason foot, then ran into an adjacent rooftop to cut him off.

Two minutes later he was trapped in a hallway, chest heaving and fists clenched. “Dickwing,” he regarded sarcastically. Artemis snorted, unladylike. Although she had never cared how people viewed her much.

“We need you to come with us, Jason,” Dick cautioned, as though he were prey walking towards its hunter.

“No,” Jason bit out, tone venomous. “You need to get the fuck away from me before the league catches us.”

Artemis tilted her head. “Who did you have to kidnap?” She demanded, her raspy voice strong and unwilling for a useless lie.

Jason took off his helmet with a hiss. His hair was disheveled. He turned to Dick. “I had to bring you to Talia. She needed you for some stupid fuckin’ reason,” Jason confessed. “I don’t know what she wants with you, but I know it’s for somethin’ you shouldn’t be dragged into.”

Dick stared at his brother. “Wha-“

“Duck!” Artemis warned. The two men did so, and before Dick could blink there were a dozen ninja charging their way.

The ninja blurred into a cacophony, their swords clanging against Nightwing’s escrima sticks and arrows making blood seep from their wounds. Dick heard the echoes of gunshots, but ignored them for now.

“You could’ve asked if you wanted me!” Dick bantered as he beat down a ninja. It fell to the ground in a heap of black. “I’m a good guy! I probs would’ve listened at least!” Another ninja leapt his way, and he was barely able to avoid them before they tore at his hair.

“Hey! Watch the hair!” Dick chastised. “I use expensive product!”

They were eventually able to disable all the ninja, but before they could make another move, Artemis and Jason felt a tranquilizer shoot into their necks. Dick ducked down, fully expecting another to come his way. Both of his partners fell onto the concrete ground with loud thumps, their bodies like puppets without strings. 

Sure enough, he felt a sting in his thigh, then another in his neck.

The world around him blurred horribly before he was grabbed by a familiar hand. The scent was a familiar cherry blossom mixed with a sharp cinnamon. 

“Talia,” Dick slurred out. He heard a soft chuckle, then the whirring of a helicopter coming closer.

“Hello, Richard.”

“Fuck...you,” Dick managed out.

“I already did that to your father.”

Dick paused. “Did you...just make...a joke?”

He passed out before Talia could make any further snarks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont be afraid to leave a comment! I absolutely love when I get comments! 
> 
> All love <33333


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a huge thank you to @homorealtionsof1960sbmanand-blog for the request! Go ahead and check them out on Tumblr!

“Why would you bring me here, Talia?” Dick asked levelheadedly. His cheek was bruised and suit bloodied. He was currently being forced to kneel in front of said woman. A least half a dozen ninja were guarding the entire room. But he had to remain calm. Bruce had drilled that into his head while training him to be Robin. _Remain calm even in the most dire of situations. They won’t expect that._

Talia’s beautiful lips pulled into a smirk. She provided him a faux sigh, then began, “I heard about your speedster friend. The one who died?” She mentioned, as though he needed reminding.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” Talia’s smirk turned sharper.

Dick’s breath stuttered. “I don’t know-“

The clink of glass hitting the wood of her desk interrupted him. White wine disappeared behind Talia’s lips a moment later. “You do know, Richard,” she tested. Talia carefully placed her glass down, then the click of her heels slowly began making their way to Dick. When she got to him, she bent down to his level. “You just don’t want to admit it,” Talia whispered.

Dick’s Adam’s apple bobbed. “I can’t anymore,” he spat out. “He’s dead, Talia. Why bring this up?”

Talia placed her hand upon her hips, the absolute example of power. “He is not dead, Richard.”

Dick froze. _No. It can’t be. This can’t happen again. She‘s lying. She wants something from me.This-just because they couldn’t find his body didn’t mean-_

Talia scoffed. “Don’t give me that incredulous look,” she reprimanded. “Your soul knew, at least.” She gestured elegantly to his arm. 

Dick’s rapid train of thought halted. “What? My soul?”

Talia’s smirk grew. “You didn’t know?” She teased. “You and Wallace are soulmates.”

Dick felt his heart drop into his stomach. “What,” he breathed out. “But-we. Can’t be.”

Talia shrugged her shoulders in the most dominating way she could. Dick barely felt when she snatched his arm and cut the Nightwing suit with a deadly sharp knife, revealing the soul mark. It was losing its color, with the two acrobats moving in mid-air. “If he were dead, Richard,” she said, “Your mark would be dead, too.”

Dick was numb. He had to find some way to ground himself. _Think of sweet memories. Think of._

He remembered the time Wally had begged him to teach him the Romani language. Wally was more than enthusiastic, but fumbled with the pronunciation. His sentences were jumbled and messy, but Dick couldn’t give a damn. He didn’t care when his best friend—the person he loved with his entire being—was learning about his culture, about the most vulnerable parts of his past. Dick was happy in those moments. He allowed himself to feel happy. 

Dick blinked back into reality. “How do you know Wally is-was my soulmate? _We_ didn’t know.”

Talia hummed into her wine. “Jason was always easy to pull answers from when he first rose from the pit,” she informed him after swallowing the liquid down her throat. She continued, “He was pliant. Filled with vengeance against his family.” Talia looked Dick up and down. “I guess not now, since he was unwilling to listen to simple orders.”

“You tried to make him kidnap me!” Dick insisted angrily.

Talia chuckled darkly. “I took mercy on you,” she responded. “I could have had Deathstroke track you down and break both of your legs. Be grateful, boy.”

Dick glared up at her, feeling more hatred for her than ever before. “So what?” He demanded. “Are you just here to taunt me?”

Talia clicked her tongue. “Always to the point, Richard,” she commented. She sighed, put down her empty glass, then began, “I know how to bring back your beloved.”

“Oh,” Dick grit out. “Pray tell.”

To be honest, his insides were quaking with both excitement and fear. Perhaps Talia were lying, and trying to manipulate him into doing something for her later. But the al Ghuls were never ones to lie. They manipulated, of course, but rarely lied. They had told half-truths and convenient ones, but never blatantly lied to them.

Maybe she could be telling the truth.

Maybe Wally—his soulmate—was still out there, somewhere. Dick never tried with false hope, he had learned the hard way to grow into that idea, but this sounded...promising.

Dick heard a button being activated. His ears perked. “Talia?”

Talia strode to one of her ninja, took their sword, then began running towards Dick, sword raised high above her head. Dick jumped up and finally managed his way out of the ropes. He rolled to his side and promptly got up. He could see in the corner of his eye one of the ninja saddling for a fight, but Talia gave them a warning glare. They backed down.

“This is how you’re gonna bring him back?” Dick asked brattily. “By trying to kill me?”

Talia lowered the sword to her side. “I never said I would kill you, Richard. You know al Ghuls do not fib.”

Dick rolled his eyes when he blocked another slice of the sword. “I’m pretty sure you’ve threatened to kill me multiple times!”

Talia stuck the sword into the mat behind her and began running to Dick. She launched herself onto his upper body and, with momentum, was able to make him topple to the floor. He flipped them over so Talia was on her back, then lifted her by her hair.

He was able to slam her head into a wall once before she elbowed him in his kidney. He groaned and flipped backwards. Talia hummed, “I may have said it in the heat of the moment, but I never actually did it, did I?”

Dick growled. He and Talia had never gotten along in the way her and Bruce had. Not even in the way she and Jason got along. She was cocky, too confident in something she was bound to fail in. Talia fought for herself, never for someone else. She was selfish and manipulative, the complete opposite of himself.

He kicked her in the midsection when she came near him, making her briefly double over.

“I would’ve killed you if I had to,” she grit out. Dick flipped to her, kicking into a split midair when he came close enough to her. She cartwheeled to her side as Dick stood back onto his two feet.

“What’s your game?” He glared.

“Feel that, Richard?” She motioned to the entire room. Dick hadn’t noticed when wind had begun to pick up, creating a strong, undeniable resistance in the room. He was too focused on his and Talia’s fight to notice the world shifting around them. “That is the space-time continuum being activated. Your speedster friend could form a portal to this time. If only he had _motivation_ to.”

She was-

_Hold on-_

Dick groaned. “Just fucking beat the shit out of me already, Talia.”

Talia’s laugh was twinkling when she saw his recognization. “You finally see my reasoning, Richard,” she said smoothly. “Very good.”

Dick began flipping her way, stance wide and ready to be intercepted. Talia took an opportunity to grab a sword from near her foot and slice a gnarly cut onto his leg. Dick winced, then stood himself up. His thigh was already starting to bleed down onto his ankle. He threw a few half-hearted punches her way, all easily blocked.

By the end of the fight she had managed to sprain his wrist, break a rib, and slash a part of his arm. He was bloodied and bruised, but he hadn’t felt this hopeful in months.

Just as Talia was choking him and his vision was becoming blurry, he heard a familiar whoosh. “Wa...l-“ Her hands tightened around his neck. He had counted and he had about 12 seconds until he would inevitably pass out from lack of oxygen. His throat was creaking, and ribs in immense pain, but when he saw a red suit appear in his blurry vision he knew he could succumb to darkness. Wally would protect him.

His vision turned black.

* * *

He woke up with a heart monitor beeping by his side and an IV tucked into his arm. Dick groaned, feeling a headache form on his temples. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was...Wally.

Dick’s head slowly turned to look around the room. There. A noticeable, familiar red-haired man in a bed across from him. His legs were bandaged, and his eyes were closed. Sleeping.

Dick’s heart rate picked up exponentially. A nurse stormed in when she heard the incessant noise of the monitor, then began trying to soothe him. It didn’t help emotionally, but his heart rate managed to slow to a steady lullaby.

Wally ( _his soulmate_ , the small voice in the back of his mind reminded) was sitting there, alive, after months of believing he were dead. He was here. He wasn’t actually gone. He was breathing, for fuck’s sake.

Dick felt tears fill his eyes, simultaneously feeling peeved and grateful for Talia’s insane ass. The nurse checked the rest of his vitals, then made notes and eventually left the room to let Dick have his time alone.

There was the stinging guilt of not knowing earlier, that Wally was stuck in the speed force. Dick should’ve investigated, done something to help Wally escape. It made Dick’s heart twitch knowing Wally was probably suffering for months (or years, time was different in space). Desperate to escape but not knowing how.

Wally’s throat suddenly ripped out a deep groan. Dick pulled out the IV, not caring much about his own injuries, and rushed to Wally’s bedside. Dick felt slightly embarrassed when he cradled Wally’s pale, tired face in his shaking hands, but that all disappeared when Wally opened his eyes.

“Wally...” Dick choked out. A small smile made its way onto the older man’s face.

“Hey, Dick,” Wally uttered out, throat croaky and dry.

Dick didn’t look away from Wally when he reached for the glass of water on his bedside. He tipped the glass enough for Wally to take short sips just enough to clear his throat. “Wally,” Dick repeated when he put the glass down. “You’re here. Like. Here.”

Wally’s grin was blinding. He lifted his head as much as he could. “Here...?”

Dick chuckled, feeling drunk with endorphins. Drunker than he was with Arty the other night, when they had finished two wine bottles. “The League of Assassins,” Dick provided with a stupid watery grin. His previously mellow attitude bloomed into a heart-filled one. His heart was beating out of his chest, extending to Wally in such an intimate and new way he had never experience before in his entire life. Maybe Dick deserved this—the complete and utter happiness that came from Wally. 

Maybe Dick needed to accept that happiness and hope with an open heart.

“What!?” Wally exclaimed, seemingly panicking.

Dick gently pushed him back down onto his bed. “Talia brought you back from the Speedforce,” he told him.

“Why!?”

Dick shook his head. “Dunno. Just. So. Fucking. Happy, that you’re back,” Dick cried out. He laid his head on Wally’s chest, needing to feel him. To let himself feel Wally as real, and not just another dream that haunted him when he slept.

It was like the climax of a cheap superhero movie. The strings rose as the hero kissed the damsel in distress and the villain was defeated, lying in a heap on the floor screaming of the revenge they could never enact. It was like the clouds opening up to reveal the beauty of the sun. The sun reflected on his tan skin as he smelt the freshly cut grass of the picnic.It was peaceful, being with Wally again. A sort of stillness Dick hadn’t felt for years what with his entire life changing constantly. It was those victorious resolutions of dumb movies and fresh summer picnics. Wally had never cared much for genuine cinema. As long as he enjoyed it, it was good in his book. Wally loved the complexities of nature and how everything interacted to help support one another. The trees supported the squirrels, the flowers made pollen for bees. 

Wally hummed and wrapped a weak arm around Dick’s neck. “Miss me?” He teased.

Dick lifted his head when he remembered one important detail. “How did you get here?” Wally stared at him, confused. “In the Speedforce, how did you know to come to me?” Dick asked again.

Wally’s features shifted slightly, the edges softening. “I just...knew,” he offered. Dick raised an eyebrow. “I felt a-a pull? I guess. Like someone needed me,” Wally explained.

Dick let out a long breath. “Where’s your soul mark?”

Wally tensed. “Why...?” He dragged out.

“...Please don’t me it’s on your ass,” Dick joked.

Wally made a scandalized noise. “As if you would complain about my ass!” A giddy laugh rose in Dick’s throat. “I’ll have you know,” Wally was now smiling as well, “that I had plenty of time in the Speedforce to work out my glutes!” Dick missed this: the stupid jokes and handsome, boyish grins he would receive in return. Maybe some part in Dick’s heart knew he deserved this sort of glee. 

Dick’s laughing waned. “Wally,” he repeated.

Wally sighed, then answered, “Near my bellybutton.”

Dick’s mouth felt dry, suddenly. “Can I see?” 

Wally’s brows tensed, but he nodded. Dick took a pair of scissors from a cabinet then cut Wally’s suit from his ribs to his abdomen. Dick refused to blush like a damn schoolgirl when he saw the man’s fit body.

There, just below his bellybutton, was a black-and-white picture of two acrobats flying in a trapeze act. Dick could see the faint changed occurring in the picture. The colors were being drawn in, and the edges were becoming sharper. His soulmate was close.

He wanted to simultaneously cry and scream with a mixture of relief and happiness.

He deserved this. 

“Why did you- Hmph!”

Dick crashed his lips onto Wally’s, and the older man suddenly knew why Dick was acting this way. The world around them seemed to shift to something more colorful, more vivid. They could faintly hear the wind rustling outside and the silent steps of the ninja outside. The air was cold.

This was his soulmate.

Wally hadn’t felt this way when he kissed Artemis. He hadn’t felt the need to love, to cherish in such an explicit way. He hadn’t felt the need almost crawl from his overwhelmed, beating heart to his lips. Dick’s lips were chapped from being passed out for so long and so were Wally’s, but they both didn’t care.

Simple need pulled them closer to each other. Forever. Forever would be forever this time. Dick would make sure of it. Never again would he let himself lose Wally. Dick deserved this, and wouldn’t let anyone take that away from him ever again. 

Wally suddenly pulled back, softly bumping foreheads with Dick. It was an intimate gesture. “You’re my...” he panted out, “my soulmate.” He figured out. 

Dick nodded, lips red and bitten. “My soulmate,” he repeated.

Wally’s lips found Dick’s once again.

* * *

The night fell with both of the heroes catching up on everything they had missed. Well, Dick was catching Wally up on what had happened while he was...gone: Jason being resurrected, the team slowly falling apart, and the League targeting both Jason and Dick.

Dick had tried to avoid talking about Artemis, but he knew it was inevitable.

“How’s Arty?” Wally whispered. His voice was hoarse.

Dick sucked in a deep breath. “She’s...okay. Arty was...depressed when she lost you, but you know her. Nothing stops her,” Dick responded just as quiet.

Wally chuckled and fiddled with his suit. “Yeah,” he murmured.

Dick licked his lips in hesitation. “If you want to still be with her...” There was some part of Dick screaming at himself. To take what belonged to him. But he also refused to treat Wally as an object. He was a grown man and deserved to make his own decisions. Dick could accept it, as long as he were near Wally.

Wally’s eyebrows furrowed, as though he were in deep thought. “I need time to think about it,” Wally answered. The air around the room suddenly felt still and somehow domineering. It felt as though Dick would crush under the weight of it.

“Dick?” Wally called out. Dick’s eyes found his, so he continued, “You know I love you, right?”

Dick wanted to think it meant something more. “Yeah...”

“...As...more than a friend?”

Dick felt tears fill his eyes. “Really?” His voice was shaky.

“Really,” Wally breathed out. “Always have. I just...never wanted to admit it to myself.”

Dick felt lighter than he has in months. “Me too,” he whispered.

* * *

Talia strutted in three hours later after they had caught up on some sleep. Both were still exhausted recovering from their injuries, but Talia’s medical technology was far more ahead than any in the U.S., so their bruises and cuts were almost completely gone.

“How are we, boys?” She teased with a knowing smirk.

Wally growled lowly. “Perfectly fine. Now get me out of here.”

Dick huffed out a laugh. “I second that statement, Talia.” 

Talia rolled her green eyes. “I give you a home and a way of treatment,” she reminded, as if she were their mother, “and this is how you treat me?” She tutted. “For shame, Richard.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped, more out of frustration than shame. “You gonna let us out yet?” He queried.

Talia’s smirk returned. “You shall be released soon,” she reassured. “Your friends will undoubtably return for you.” Wally glanced at Dick, silently asking who these friends were, but the other man ignored him for the moment. “However, Richard,” she hummed, “you now owe me a debt.”

Dick threw his head back dramatically and groaned. He faintly heard Talia’s mezzo chuckle. “What do you want, Talia?” He asked eventually.

“Your debt will be paid later,” she answered mysteriously. Dick’s eyebrows rose. “Watch out for Damian,” Talia provided a short answer, then silently left the room. Her presence was always like smoke, it could silently and fatally kill you, but could also have a strange beauty about it. You never knew what to truly expect when she floated into the room.

“That was...weird,” Wally commented, still staring at the vacant doorway.

Dick let out a prolonged breath. “Whatever,” he muttered more to himself. “Let’s just get outta here. Jason and Artemis are probably near.”

Wally was silent, which was rare for him. Then he whispered out: “Artemis is coming?” Dick nodded as he pursed his lips.

“Oh.”

* * *

Artemis stormed into the league’s med-bay.

“Wally!?” She screamed and ran to his bed.

He laughed drunkenly. “Hey, Arty,” he greeted lamely.

She cradled his face, her eyes desperate and wild. “How’re you-“

“Speedforce. He was trapped,” Dick interrupted her. Artemis shifted her eyes to see his body slowly making its way out of the medical cot.

Artemis let out a deep breath when she turned back to Wally. “You’re here. You’re really here,” she reminded herself.

Wally whined. “I love you, but we gotta go,” he told her. She wiped some escaped tears from her mask, then nodded determinedly.

“Right.” She gently lifted him from the cot. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Did you really have to set off all the alarms!?” Dick yelled out to Jason.

A giddy chuckle came from the Hood. “Of course, Dickie,” he responded. “These assholes deserve to suffer for a lil bit, at least!”

Artemis was supporting Wally, who was clinging to her side desperately. His legs were mostly healed, but his lack of movement definitely cause some muscle strain.

More shots came their way, so Artemis pushed Wally towards a wall to lean on, then masterfully shot an arrow towards the shooter. The bullets ceased. Artemis picked Wally back up and kept heading the way to the boat they had arrived in.

“We gotta talk when we get home,” Wally slurred out. He was already tired after barely walking for a few minutes, and his muscles ached and mouth felt as dry as the desert they were in.

Artemis sighed loudly. “Look,” she muttered out. “I know you’re in love with Dick. I know you two are soulmates. I know!” Wally stilled, shocked by her sudden knowledge of them. She stared at her ex-boyfriend with a tired disposition. Tears couldn’t help but fill her eyes, but she refused they fall down her tan cheeks. “It’s okay, Wally. I’ve known since he showed me in his mark. It was...” she choked on her own tears, “it was when you were gone. When you were dead to us.”

Wally stumbled her way and engulfed her in a tight embrace, repeated, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” until he couldn’t anymore due to his dry throat.

Artemis sobbed into his shoulder. “I know, Wally. I was scared to death. It’s okay,” she soothed.

“C’mon, ladies! Hurry your asses up!” Jason called out. They pulled apart and barely blinked as they stared at one another. They both nodded, knowing this was the end of their drawn-out relationship, then rushed to the boat where Dick and Jason were waiting.

The boat jerked when they headed off into the vast ocean.

* * *

They were barely able to make it back to Spain, but managed so. Artemis and Dick slipped through the window of their old hotel room to pick up their things while Wally and Jason were wanting in Bruce’s jet outside.

Dick was almost finished with packing when he heard Artemis’ speak. “He deserves you, Dick.”

Dick turned around to face her. He no longer tried to hide the little secret. “Its Wally’s decision. Not up to what destiny chose for us,” Dick stated.

Artemis rubbed her eyes and snorted. “If you think he wouldn’t choose you then you must’ve been knocked in the head too hard.” Artemis paused, then continued, “He’s always adored you, Dick.”

Dick felt his lower lip tremble. He couldn’t help the sob that escaped him. “I’m sorry, Artemis,” he choked out. She nodded and stared at him. A part of her wanted to be angry, but she knew she couldn’t be. Wally had by no means wasted years. He had taught her too many lessons to count, and who’s to say that Artemis won’t find her own soulmate?

“I didn’t know-“

“I know.”

“I have loved him for a while but never wanted to admit it-“

“I know, Dick!” The room settled into silence. “It’s okay! I’ve accepted that I can’t be with him again.” She let out a long breath, as though she had been rehearsing what she was to say next. “ _Especially_ not after this.”

Another curtain of silence fell.

“Thank you, Artemis”

“Whatever.”

Dick choked out a shock of a laugh. Everything was coming together for Dick, something that hadn’t happened since he was eight-years-old. 

* * *

They arrived back to Gotham two days later. Alfred had insisted they stay at the manor while they recover, so there Dick was. In his old room three days after returning, Wally sitting beside his bed, elbows on his own knees.

Dick gulped. “You okay?”

Wally sighed. “I wanna be with you, Dick,” he confessed. Dick opened his mouth once, then closed it.

“I do too,” Dick responded, a sort of flutter echoing through his chest. It was beautiful and nerve-wracking at the same time, something he usually felt around Wally. It was like the initial fall while on a trapeze. The drop in your stomach when you jump from the ledge but the adrenaline pumping through your system as you rise once again.

Wally grinned wide and with pearly-white teeth. He rose from his sitting position to lay casually on Dick’s bed at his feet. “Then let’s be boyfriends,” he mentioned, as though it were a usual negotiation.

Dick wanted to let himself celebrate, but there was a small voice bugging the back of his brain. “What about-“

“I talked with her, back at the compound,” Wally said softly. “She understood.” Dick’s expression did not change. “She understood that I want _you_ , Dick.”

Dick’s breath seemed to leave his body. “Are you sure? I lead a pretty crazy life, Walls,” he warned with a small smile.

Wally laughed. Actually laughed. The sound warmed the other man’s chest. “Trust me, Dickie, I know.” Wally’s smile was contagious. “I’ve seen it firsthand.” Wally took Dick’s hand in his. “But, guess what?” Dick remained silent, staring at his soulmate. “I don’t care,” Wally concluded. “I love you and nothing can change that. I want you. All of you. Your emotional issues and stupid grin and your spandex suit-“

A loud laugh echoed through the room. “You’re stupid,” Dick murmured sweetly.

Wally glared, though it was nothing but menacing. Most things including Wally could never be menacing. “And you’re a hopeless romantic,” Wally bit back.

Dick flopped onto his back, expression giddy and muscles tight with excitement. “Can’t deny that...”

The night ended with both of them falling asleep on Dick’s bed, tangled together in the sheets and holding onto each other tightly. Dick’s dreams were vacant of any nightmares for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you everyone for making it to the end! <333

Wally woke up with a jerk. He could feel himself vibrating nervously, his nightmare having woken him up. Dick rose from his sleep, groaning the whole time. His soul mark was aching painfully.

Dick’s eyes turned less bleary when he saw Wally’s state. “Bad dream?” He asked shortly. Wally nodded and ducked his head between his bent knees. Dick rubbed his back soothingly, whispering nonsense to help Wally drown out the demons in his head.

After a few minutes, Wally was able to calm down enough to lay back down. “You able to go back to sleep?” Dick asked. Wally thought for a moment, then shook his head disappointedly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Wally took a deep breath, then began, “It was about losing you and Arty. I couldn’t escape the Speedforce and was lost in space forever. You were screaming for me, to help save you, and I wasn’t there. I-“ Wally choked on his own tears, his body feeling heavy and weak.

Dick tucked his head into Wally’s shoulder. “I’m here,” Dick told him gently. He grabbed Wally’s hand and gently placed it on his hip. “You can feel me, Wally,” he whispered. “I’m here,” he repeated tiredly, drifting back into sleep.

Wally let him.

* * *

Dick woke up once again when he felt Wally’s body leave the bed. Dick looked around, silently panicking when he heard nothing, but relief flooded his system when he saw the bathroom light was peeking below the door.

Wally exited the bathroom with wet hands. The older man groaned guiltily when he saw Dick was awake. “Sorry,” Wally apologized as he climbed back into the bed. “Really needed to pee.”

Dick hummed, then cuddled with Wally again. He didn’t feel so lonely anymore. 

* * *

The birds were chirping outside his window. That’s how Dick woke up a couple hours later. Wally was texting something on his old phone furiously. It was mostly the original Young Justice team. They had visited yesterday and the reunion was more than emotional.

Dick groaned, voice rough. Wally shivered when he heard it. Dick rolled around to face Wally, and his eyes widened when he felt his morning wood rub against Wally’s leg. “Sorry...” he trailed off.

Wally’s chuckle was hidden in Dick’s hair. “I can...take care of that if that’s okay...”

Dick felt his length throb. “You don’t have to,” he insisted.

Wally rolled his eyes, a smirk stretching his lips. “Just accept that I wanna suck your dick,” he teased. A bark of laughter left Dick’s mouth, and before he could think anymore he pulled Wally into a heated kiss. He felt Wally’s rough hands slinking lower and lower to the waistband of his boxers, then the brush of his fingertips against his length.

The room suddenly felt warmer, his pants felt tighter. Dick had fantasized about this too many times in the sanctity of this exact room, and for Wally to be offering this...

Wally rolled Dick onto his back. The younger man couldn’t help the groan that slipped out when he felt chapped lips marking his neck. “God, Walls,” Dick breathed out. He felt Wally groan into his neck and desperately rub against his leg. Wally’s length was hot against Dick’s toned thigh.

Everything was more intense than when Dick had had sex with other people. Their connection was stronger, so much so they could feel one another’s immense pleasure or pain. Them being apart had only made their connected souls stronger and more prominent, and sex was apparently a way to activate it.

“You make the best noises, Babe...” Wally said. Dick honestly didn’t mind this new nickname. It was cute, simple. _So ‘Wally’_. 

Wally suddenly stopped, staring at the small portrait on Dick’s inner arm. His eyes lit up. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Wally rubbed the sliver of skin with awe in his voice. He softly kissed the ink, making Dick shiver, then the red-head grabbed Dick’s other hand. Wally lifted his arms to remove his shirt, and led Dick’s hand to their shared soul mark on his abdomen. 

“It really is beautiful,” Dick murmured as he carefully massaged the soul mark with his thumb. The skin was marred with scars but Dick couldn’t care when he was under the weight of soulmate. The person that was made for him.

Dick moved his hand upward, to the expanse of Wally’s chest. He gently rubbed his pectorals and let his short nails leave a small trail of red skin behind them. It made Wally hiss pleasurably, and Dick blinked once before Wally was trailing love bites from his soul mark to his shoulder.

Dick didn’t hesitate anymore with his noises. In fact, he amplified them for his boyfriend. When Wally pinched his nipples with the hands that wasn’t in his pants he yelped. When Wally undid his boxer and threw them across the room he panted harder than he should’ve. The speedster was satisfied by his noises, as evident by the hardening cock trapped in his boxers.

“Fuck!” Dick yelled when he felt Wally’s tongue tease the vein in his cock. Wally responded by swallowing half of his length, humming all the way to make him feel even better. Dick panted. He was already so close to finishing, but didn’t want to pull Wally off. His mouth was a fucking furnace. He was tight and swallowed him with little to no effort.

Suddenly Dick felt his tight throat around his entire length, spit obscenely dripping down to the base of his cock and Wally unapologetically bobbing his head on his length. Dick gasped. “Wally!”

Wally pulled off, red face worried. “You okay?”

Dick chose not to respond, but simply pulled the man into another sweet kiss. His lips tasted different, but Dick didn’t mind much, as shown by his deep, satisfied groan.

Dick broke the kiss to pull Wally’s cock out of his boxers. It was thick, just what Dick preferred. He purred. “Dick-“

“Want you inside me,” Said man interrupted him.

Wally whined, wanting to already be inside Dick but also knowing he needed to stretch him. “Where’s your lube?”

Dick motioned his head to the drawer of the nightstand, and Wally sped to find it. In the blink of an eye, he was flipped to be on his stomach, ass up as Wally eased a lubed finger in him. Dick’s moan was obscene and dragged out.

“Fuck,” Wally moaned out. His tone was wanton. “Look so fucking hot.” He eased another finger in Dick’s winking hole and couldn’t help but stare at the pretty sight.

“Please, Wally,” Dick began begging. “Want you to fuck me. Turn me inside out.” Wally’s groan was telling.

“Need to prep you, Babe-“

“I’m prepped,” Dick insisted with a bratty whine. “Just please fuck me till I can’t walk.” Dirty talk had always been Dick’s strong suit.

Wally gasped, almost cumming prematurely from Dick’s dirty mouth. Wally took his fingers out, Dick whining and clenching the whole time, then asked, “Is this okay with you?”

Dick frantically nodded. “Please...” Wally felt his cock swell, hearing Dick beg.

“This position?”

“Yes!” Dick blurted out impatiently. “Would you please fuck me already!”

Wally snickered and patted Dick’s ass almost chastely. He took his own cock into his hand, covered it in too much lube than necessary, then eased himself into Dick’s tight hole.

Dick felt his length slowly going in, and screamed into the pillow under him. Wally was perfect—he was a gift of domination yet love. He was a gentle and caring partner. Someone made only for Dick.

Wally moaned when he felt Dick’s tight heat around his cock. So much blood was pumping through his system he was surprised he hadn’t cum yet.

Wally finally bottomed out, Dick moaning and drooling into the pillow under him. “Please!” Dick cried out. “Move!”

Wally complied with a low groan, beginning to move his hips gently. After regaining control of his desperate hips, his thrusts turned rough and dominating, and Dick was crying into the pillow at this point. Wally squeezed the back of Dick’s neck, a silent question of consent. Dick nodded in return, and without much hesitation, Wally shoved Dick’s head further into the pillow, thrusting into him harder. His hole was sopping with lube, the sound of bodies slapping together ringing through Dick’s ears. “Fuck!” Wally yelled. “Sound like a fucking pornstar, Babe. So fucking hot...”

It was awe-inducing, the way Dick was falling apart so prettily around his cock. “God! Fuck me harder!” Dick demanded. Wally slammed into the other man’s, slightly worried about hurting him but knowing he could trust Dick enough to say something if he were in pain.

It was five minutes later that Wally felt Dick tighten even more around him, his moans drawn out and high. Wally realized in that moment that Dick was cumming without any touch on his cock, and his own orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Wally fell into Dick’s back, panting and satiated. Wally, as gently as he could, took out his softening cock and laid next to his boyfriend, chest heaving. Wally realized after regaining his senses that Dick had ripped one of his pillows, causing feathers to flutter around the room. The speedster felt some pride in knowing their lovemaking was so intense that it had caused Dick to get so lost in his pleasure that he became almost animalistic.

“Fuck,” was the only thing Dick had panted out, his charming face red with exertion and voice hoarse.

Wally drunkenly laughed in return. “Good?”

Dick’s satisfied grin was loopy. “Perfect.”

* * *

Wally was, thankfully, able to fall into sleep after that, Dick wrapped up around him under the covers. Dick awoke again when he heard his door click open. Alfred was rolling in a cart which was carrying various lunches. It made Dick cringe when he thought of how Alfred probably knew Wally was in here with him because he had been liberal with his voice. 

“Hey, Alfie,” Dick murmured, tugging the blanket over both of them more. Dick knew Alfred had seen enough in his many years, and didn’t need to see this.

Alfred bowed his head. “Good afternoon, Master Dick. Wally,” he regarded kindly. The mentioned older man groaned sleepily, half-asleep and not caring much for his appearance. Alfred chuckled with a fond smile. He parked the cart next to Dick’s bed and clasped his hands. “Master Bruce is waiting for you in the office.”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “Why?” He questioned.

Alfred pursed his lips, not as nervous as Dick but more mischievous than anything. “That is for him to explain, Master Dick.”

Dick sucked the inside of his teeth. “Okay,” he replied after a moment of thought. “I’ll see him in a few.”

Alfred nodded curtly, then excuse himself out of Dick’s bedroom.

Dick turned his attention briefly to the man beside him. His light eyelashes were fanning against his pale cheeks, breathing easy and peaceful. Dick missed this. The silent moments between the two that could never be replaced by someone else. Dick suddenly wanted to cry at the fact that he got another chance with Wally.

Dick smoothed out his boyfriend’s bright hair, then lifted himself to get ready for the day.

A shower later, he made his way to Bruce’s office.

He knocked twice, then entered when he heard gruff assertion. Bruce was sitting at his desk, face contorted and focusing on the current report he was working on.

“You wanted to see me,” Dick greeted.

Bruce nodded, closing the window on his computer, then he motioned for Dick to sit. Dick sat down. “I am aware of your and Wallace’s relationship,” Bruce began. Dick groaned. Fuck, did he hear-

“I would like to make sure it was not an impulsive decision.”

Was Bruce-

Was Bruce trying to make sure Dick didn’t get hurt?

“We’re soulmates, Bruce,” Dick pointed out, as though Bruce were an idiot. Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Dick let a deep sigh slip through his teeth. “We’ve...loved each other for a long time. We just didn’t realize it till we lost each other,” Dick elaborated.

Bruce stared directly into his eyes, as though he were trying to find any tell in Dick’s body that he was lying. Thankfully, he found none. Bruce’s voice turned deadly, quiet, “If he ever hurts you-“

“He won’t-“

“Then you will come to me or Alfred. We can take care of it.”

Dick felt his lips morph into a stupid grin. “Are you concerned, Bruce?” He teased.

Bruce rolled his eyes, something Alfred would not have tolerated in his presence. “I need to make sure you’re...safe,” Bruce hesitated.

A bark of laughter left Dick. “I assure you, Bruce. We’re perfectly fine,” he reassured.

Dick bit his lip, then pivoted, “But I think something’s wrong with Tim.” Bruce’s eyes were focused fully on him, now. “He’s been really busy. He needs some rest.” There was a silent, _Why did you give him so many cases when he’s just a boy?_ , but Dick decided not to delve into it. It wasn’t the time. He wouldn’t let himself ruin his own happiness because of some resentment towards Bruce. 

Bruce’s body slumped in relief. “I‘ll take some of his cases. This conversation is over,” he finalized. Typical Bruce, willing to order his sons but unwilling to talk about feelings for a prolonged amount of time. Dick had learned over the many years he’s known Bruce to never take it personally. That’s how the man was, and nothing could change that.

“M’kay,” Dick got up and made it to the door before he turned around, eyes shining for the first time in months and grin still etched on his face. “You know, B?” Bruce turned his attention back to his son. “I’m really...really happy that he’s home.”

Bruce’s features shifted to a softer expression, something very few people got to witness. “Congratulations, Dick,” he said. “I’m happy for you, then.”

Dick nodded once, then left the office with a click of the door.

* * *

Seeing as Wally didn’t have much of a home anymore with Artemis, Dick offered for him to move into his penthouse. Wally insisted that he couldn’t do that, but after a month of trying to find a new job and not getting any interviews, he caved in.

“How many fucking boxes do you have?” Artemis panted out as she carried another box into Dick’s home.

Wally laughed heartily. “You know, you should’ve noticed considering how much space I took up in our apartment,” he replied.

Artemis gave him an incredulous stare. “Well it didn’t feel like this much.” She gestured to the entire living room which had scattered boxes lying around. There were _dozens_.

Dick dropped another box into the already huge pile. “It’s good, Arty,” he assured her. “I got plenty of space in this place.”

Artemis tilted her head. “True,” she commented. “This living room is bigger than my bedroom and kitchen combined.”

“See?” Wally pointed out. Artemis turned a glare to him. “I may have a bunch of stupid shit, but at least I have a place to put all of it!” Artemis huffed a laugh through her nose.

A half an hour sped by and they finally finished bringing all the boxes up.

“Should we open a bottle to celebrate?” Dick asked them.

“Hell yeah!”

“That stuff doesn’t even affect me! Lemme ask Uncle-“

“Red wine it is!” Dick interrupted him. Artemis snickered at Wally’s scandalized expression. Dick popped open a bottle and poured two generous glasses.

Wally whined, “I want some wine!”

Artemis continued, as though she hadn’t heard him. “Wally used to do this thing where he would try to get drunk by shooting as much alcohol as he could in one minute.” Dick giggled into his glass, side-eyeing his offended boyfriend. Artemis continued to pointedly ignore him. “He would get drunk for about thirty seconds, then it would be gone.”

Dick hummed, going along with the act. “I miss him so much...”

“Uh. Guys!”

“Me too,” Artemis said.

“Ya know,” Dick put down his half-drunk glass. “Sometimes I still hear him.”

Artemis spat out her red wine, a burst of laughter making her do so. Dick joined her while Wally was whining about how rude they were. “You know you’re gonna have to clean that up,” Dick choked out through his laughs.

“Right...” Artemis grabbed a paper towel and begun cleaning her mess up.

Dick tugged his boyfriend in a side hug. “We’re just kidding, Walls,” he assured him. “We love you.” Dick made sure to flutter his eyes when he did so. Wally chuckled and placed his head on top of Dick’s.

“I know...” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s hair sweetly.

Artemis fake gagged. “Oy!” Wally yelped. “Why are you even here? You’re my ex-girlfriend! Get the hell out of my new home.” Dick’s chest fluttered with the word. _Home._

Artemis threw out the dirtied paper towels. “I may be your ex, but I’m also one of your best friends. So shut your trap Wallace,” Artemis reprimanded.

Wally smiled into Dick’s soft hair. “As John Mulaney once said,” he began, and he could feel Dick beginning to giggle under him, like he knew what he was going to quote, “‘Anyone who’s seen my dick and met my parents needs to die.’”

Artemis choked on her sip of wine. Wally laughed when she began coughing up half her lung. “You idiots...need to...stop...making jokes...when I’m drinking,” Artemis managed out with a smile lingering at her lips.

Dick shrugged while Wally laughed harder.

* * *

Night fell and Artemis left for her own apartment, leaving Wally to his new home.

_Home_.

Any place felt like home with Dick around.

Speaking of, the younger’s arms made their way around Wally’s slim hips as his head rested on the red-head’s shoulder. “Wally?” Dick hummed out.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Wally felt his soul mark throb. “I love you too, Dickie.”

After a short moment of silence, Dick sneakily rose his hands to Wally’s defined chest. Wally chuckled. “Really?” He asked incredulously.

Dick barked out a short laugh. “Just a quickie?” He suggested slyly, then bit the tip of Wally’s ear seductively. Wally shook his head, but sped them both to the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Dick and Wally stumbled into their bedroom, lingering kisses on each other’s skin. The room was crowded with boxes, but the only thing they were focused on was getting to the bed.

The springs creaked as Dick shoved Wally onto it. “Hey!” Wally yelped, then stopped when he saw Dick slowly stripping away his sweaty clothing, tan skin and strong muscles being revealed. Wally breathed out, “You’re so beautiful, Babe.”

Dick smirked. “I know,” he joked. “But right now...” he began to nibble lightly on Wally’s ear. “I want you to take your pants off.”

Wally sped to take every inch of clothing on his body off. He didn’t know where the clothing landed, but didn’t care much. What mattered was being with Dick.

Their positions were switched now, with Dick sitting down and Wally standing in front of him naked as the day he was born. Dick licked his lips as he once again saw the shared soul mark on Wally’s abdomen. It was now bright and colorful, the more time they had spent together being the main cause of that.

Dick leaned forward and lightly kissed it, making Wally vibrate in excitement. Dick giggled quietly to himself. He and Wally had been learning more about one another’s bodies, specifically about how Wally’s powers would kick in when all the blood was rushing from his brain to his cock. It made Dick feel some sort of heady power, knowing that something as simple as a kiss could turn Wally’s brain to mush.

Dick hummed out, “Can I suck your cock, Baby?” His tone was sickly sweet, and only served to make Wally more lightheaded.

“Please,” he groaned out. Dick chuckled and, with light fingers, grasped Wally’s length, squeezing it once to let it circulate blood. It only made the man moan cutely.

Dick began slowly, teasingly pumping him, staring at Wally all the while. Dick had begun to learn with his boyfriend that he absolutely loved being the center of attention during sex. He loved when Wally was focused on him, his hands, and nothing else. It was so intimate. Just them. Nothing else. Perhaps it came from his performer origins.

Wally’s hips stuttered when he felt Dick’s warm mouth swallow him down to the root. Dick had always been so much better than Wally at giving head, and this was one of those times that he proved so.

Wally closed his eyes in pleasure, imagining he was inside Dick’s tight hole. Imagining the other man was falling apart on his cock and so alluringly submissive to him. _Only them_. Wally suddenly felt Dick moan on his cock. He opened his eyes to the sight of Dick pumping himself while he sucked Wally, mouth too willing and compliant and chin dripping with drool. 

Wally unintentionally thrust his hips, causing Dick to choke. Wally grasped himself in a panic and lifted Dick’s head off his member. “Did I hurt you?” Wally panted out worriedly, his eyes analyzing his partner as he softly cupped his exerted cheeks. 

Dick smirked, his lips red and swollen. Wally’s heart beat harder. “Not at all,” he answered smugly.

Wally paused, realizing how this was going to be, then sunk his cock into Dick’s tight throat with a heavy groan. “God I love you,” Wally gasped out. Dick was perfect for him. _Only him_.

Dick hummed once again, and Wally felt the heat build in his abdomen again. “Gonna-“

Dick licked the underside of his cock one more time, his hand moving over his own member desperately. “Cum on me,” Dick whispered.

Wally could barely breathe when his orgasm hit him, Dick quickly following after him, Wally’s orgasm landing on his chin.

The boxes weren’t broken in until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m absolutely filthy, but i hope y’all enjoyed the intense sex ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Comments are open for anyone, so don’t be afraid to leave one. I hope you all have an absolutely amazing day and all love <3333


End file.
